Railroads are generally constructed of a pair of elongated, substantially parallel rails, which are coupled to a plurality of laterally extending ties via metal tie plates and spikes and/or spring clip fasteners. After construction railroads may require regular maintenance. When maintaining a railroad, workers are expected to stay within a certain work area and refrain from encroaching other undesignated work areas.
Currently work area boundaries may often be marked by location chain markers or wayside flags near boundaries. Thus, operators of rail vehicles may need to rely on their line of sight to see boundary markers. However, while driving a rail vehicle, an operator may sometimes overlook the boundary markers, for example, when he or she is not paying close attention or when the markers are not readily discernable. As a result, an operator may drive the rail vehicle past the boundary of a designated work area or encroach another non-designated work area. Such violation may create potential dangers of collision with other vehicles or on-track workers. Therefore, it is desirable to design additional warning mechanisms for increased safety.